


If It's A Dream, Don't Wake Me

by darthkylorevan



Series: Kylux drabbles/prompt fills [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fluff, M/M, Mer AU, mer kylo, pretty much just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 21:32:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15128249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthkylorevan/pseuds/darthkylorevan
Summary: His search gained nothing and his posture slumped in resignation. It must have just been a small fish, not what he wanted. Hux sighed softly, looking down at the patterns he’d drawn in the sand, sneering at them before wiping them away. Pathetic.“What did the sand ever do to you?”Hux started, head snapping back up to look towards the sea, towards that voice. His heart resumed its more frantic pace, lips curling into a smile unbidden as he gazed at the creature before him.





	If It's A Dream, Don't Wake Me

**Author's Note:**

> from a request on tumblr from [itsyourfaultren](https://itsyourfaultren.tumblr.com/) to write something for mer kylux! i'm hoping it's what was wanted, but i had a lot of fun writing it even though there's no real substance or plot to it. enjoy!! (also i suck at summaries so i'm sorry for always putting excerpts as the summary)
> 
> thanks as always to my wonderful best friend and beta [sstensland](https://sstensland.tumblr.com) for dealing with me and my constant need for validation when i write. go follow her!!

Waves softly rolled up the shore, the rushing sounds of the water against the sand ever like a lullaby to Hux’s ears. The haze of the dawn surrounded him, cool breeze brushing against his skin as he gazed over the ocean. The small beach was quiet, too early for anyone to disturb him, though few knew of this little cove near his home. Fingers trailed against the sand, vacantly drawing figures into it, pointless, but it kept his hands occupied in a better way than nervously picking at his skin or tapping rapidly against his thighs. His eyes were glazed over, thoughts drifting from the beach. Too soon, however, the sound of a disturbance in the water drew him back, green eyes instantly scanning the waters, heartbeat picking up, anticipating. 

 

His search gained nothing and his posture slumped in resignation. It must have just been a small fish, not what he wanted. Hux sighed softly, looking down at the patterns he’d drawn in the sand, sneering at them before wiping them away. Pathetic. 

 

“What did the sand ever do to you?”

 

Hux started, head snapping back up to look towards the sea, towards that voice. His heart resumed its more frantic pace, lips curling into a smile unbidden as he gazed at the creature before him. Though one might assume a man at first glance, it was clear from the second that he was not human. Gills pulsed at his neck, webbing obvious between his fingers as he cheekily waved at Hux. Behind him, beneath the water, one could just see his human-like waist shift from skin into scales, such a deep red they were nearly black but for the edges of them. Fins swished slowly in the shallow water, as lazy as the grin upon those lips. The rest of him seemed rather human; dark hair fell to his shoulders, dripping down a well-muscled chest, the sight of which had Hux’s mouth go dry. 

 

“You came back,” he managed to say, words softer than he’d meant them to be, nearly a whisper. “Kylo.” The name on his lips was like a prayer, filled with awe and reverence, but also with longing, with need. 

 

The cocky grin shifted, turning into a soft smile as Kylo pushed himself up through the shallow water, closer, closer, until he was as close to Hux as he could be without being fully removed from the water; he could last longer out of the water if he at least still had contact with it. 

 

“Of course I did. I told you I would, didn’t I?” 

 

Hux moved closer, crawling over the sand to the mer, ignoring how he was sure the sand would end up getting  _ everywhere _ and how he would have been much better on his towel. But then he wouldn’t be near to Kylo, wouldn’t be able to skim his fingers along his skin, the texture slightly different than his own, wouldn’t be able to bury a hand in his thick mane of hair, wouldn’t be able to pull his head forward as he bowed his own to press their lips together. No, it was worth it to abandon all thought of the mess he would be pouring out of his shorts later. 

 

“Kylo, Kylo, Kylo.” He repeated the words like a mantra in between kisses, several on his lips before he trailed them along his jaw, to his ear, and back down again. He kept on repeating the name, his voice starting to crack, as he pushed Kylo over, onto his back and straddling him, feet in the cool water behind them. Hux’s lips returned to Kylo’s, swiping his tongue against them, then deepening the kiss when the mer let him in, his own tongue darting out to meet Hux’s. He tasted of salt, as always, a strangely addicting taste, one he could never get enough of. 

 

Shuddering, he pulled back, but his upper body still barely hovered over Kylo, hands pressing into the sand on either side of his head. “Yes, you did,” he murmured as he trailed kisses down his neck, trying to keep his voice even. He had to squeeze his eyes shut against the tears that threatened to fall before he sat back up and crossed his arms, attempting to school his expression into one of annoyance and displeasure, though he was sure he failed on both accounts, from the way he still trembled and his watery eyes. 

 

“You told me that, yes.” Hux frowned down at him. “Seven months ago.”

 

Kylo at least had the decency to look ashamed, turning his gaze from his human. “I’m sorry, Hux, I…” He didn’t have a good explanation for why he was gone so long, not one he could bring himself to say, not now. He had been sure that his trip would only take a few weeks, a month at most. Not this long. He hadn’t even been sure Hux would be here, had been terrified he’d moved on, or even died, and with him not being able to know anything, not confined to the ocean as he was. 

 

He took a deep breath and looked back at Hux, who returned his gaze with a mixture of hurt, relief, and  _ love _ . As if he were deserving of that. “There were...complications and I...I was unable to return, not until a few weeks ago. I came back as fast as I could, I promise, Hux, please.” Kylo was begging, knowing how much he’d hurt Hux, hurt his mate, his love. He brought his hands up to his shoulders, thumbs rubbing circles against his skin, revelling in their texture, how different it felt compared to his own.  

 

“Seven months Kylo.” Hux let himself go, properly shaking now, tears spilling down his cheeks. “Seven months, I waited here for you. Every goddamned morning, every goddamned night, and every break at work. I…” he trailed off before laying himself down against Kylo’s chest, hands clutching at shoulders, feeling them shift as the mer started to rub wide circles on his back. “I fucking  _ missed _ you,” he finished pathetically, tilting his head to look up at Kylo. 

 

“I know. I know nothing I can say will change that. And I’m sorry, so truly sorry. I wanted to be back with you as soon as I left, I swear it.” Kylo was earnest, looking down at the man who seemed so small in comparison to him, but was everything he wanted, everything he could ever want, despite him having legs instead of a tail, despite him living on land instead of the sea. 

 

“Just don’t leave again,” Hux murmured softly. 

 

“I won’t,” Kylo promised, hands ceasing movement, tightening his arms against Hux, wishing to hold him closer and closer.

 

Hux lifted his head slightly to stare at Kylo. “Promise?”

 

A soft smile graced Kylo’s lips before he pressed them to his forehead gently. “Promise. I’ll be here forever, with you.”

 

“Good.” Hux sighed contentedly, head resting once again upon Kylo’s chest, reassured by the thudding underneath the skin. It didn’t matter that they were two different being, two different species. They would make it work, just the two of them, made for one another. 

**Author's Note:**

> come yell with me about this idiots on [tumblr!](darthkylorevan.tumblr.com)


End file.
